Memories
by Destroy Me Destroya
Summary: Sam hears rumours about Gabriel and they fight. They think about the past while Dean and Cas try and get them to forgive each other.
1. Clocks

"_Shut up, Gabriel! You're making it worse!"_

_"Oh, I'm making it worse am I?"_

_"Yes! Rumours always have truth behind them Gabe…"_

_"You believe them over me?! They're lying, Sammy. They're jealous of what we have!"_

_"Had."_

_"W-What?"_

_"Had, Gabriel. I can't. Not anymore…"_

Sam glanced at the phone on his desk; he was tempted to pick it up and apologize. Sighing, he closed his laptop and shoved his phone in the desk drawer. Anger began to rise within him when he thought of the reason why he and Gabriel broke up. He threw everything but his laptop off his desk. He slid down the door, tears staining his cheeks. He wished the clock would be quieter. The anger dimmed and pain filled it's place.

"Come again!" Gabriel said with fake cheer as the last customer left. He sighed and glanced at his phone before walking away to close up shop. Sam hadn't come in for his daily coffee. Which wasn't strange considering what had happened.

He poured away the cold coffee he made just in case. The clock kept getting louder at more time passed; he was tempted to throw something at it. He began to make the dough in preparation of tomorrow. This was normally his favourite part of the day but today it just didn't feel the same.

_"You're making a mess there Sam."_

_"Hey, I'm new at this, okay? Dean always cooked."_

_"Deano? Cooking? Well… I suppose I could imagine it."_

_"Who do you think cooks when we do to Cas and his?"_

_"Hopefully Castiel helps him and all my training with him didn't go to waste."_

_Sam laughed, "You can cook? I mean, actually cook not just bake."_

_"Course! I'm not as useless as you think, Sammich."_

_"Sammich?"_

_"Continue pressing the dough, Sam."_

Sam sat by his door for what felt like ages. The next thing he knew Dean was knocking at his front door, yelling that he was coming in. He quickly got up and wiped his face, trying to make himself presentable. He hurried downstairs after doing so and plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Don't, Sam… I already know." The smile fell.

"So, what, he's already told everybody he's back on the market?" Bitterness stained Sam's tone.

"No, he went to Cas straight after the fight."

"Oh…" Sam bit his lip, "Did he say anything special?"

"Do you really believe those rumours?"

"Your on his side."

"No! I'm on nobody's side! Just answer me."

"Yes, okay! I did. After my past relationships, Dean, do you really blame me?"

"Gabe is obvious smitten with you, Sammy! Has been since he met you!"

_"Dean, look! The new bakery is open! Let's go look!"_

_"Sammy… Really?"_

_"They do pie."_

_"Bakery? Sounds great!"_

_The bell rung above the door, mindless chatter was already filling the air, the Winchesters walked up to the counter. A teenager stood serving the customers, "Cassie! Hurry up with those doughnuts!" he yelled towards the back before turning to serve them, "What can I-" his breath hitched at he looked towards Sam. He shook his head, grin returning, "What can I do for you today?" Sam gave him a weird look while Dean was trying to hold in a laugh._

_He already has a crush on Sam._

The bell rung above the door and Gabriel looked up in hope which deflated slightly when he saw his brother, Castiel, standing there. "I knew you'd be open late today. Taking your mind off things?" The younger brothers almost monotone voice rang out, "He loves you, Gabriel."

Gabriel snorted, "Really? Maybe he does but he obviously doesn't trust me."

"You were a bit of a…" Castiel coughed, "Before you met him."

"Thanks, Cassie, you're really helping me."

"Sorry, I'm not good at this kind of stuff…"

"It's fine, Cassie… Seriously, I'm fine too."

"But for how long? How long will you be 'fine'"

"As long as it takes."

"Like with Kali then."

_Castiel looked up as one of his brothers came running into the house and straight up to his room. Lucifer snorted in the corner, "She finally told him then." Michael glanced at him but said nothing._

_"What did she tell him, Lucifer?" Castiel asked._

_"She's been cheating on him with the jock, Baldur."_

_"Oh…" He stood up and moved to go into the kitchen but as soon as he was out of view of the living room he rushed upstairs. He knocked hesitantly on Gabriel's door, "Brother?"_

_"Go'way" came the muffled reply._

_"No." Castiel pushed open the door and stepped inside before closing it gently behind him._

_"Cassie… I don't want to play now."_

_"I know. I'm sorry."_

_"Cassie?"_

_"I'm sorry." Castiel got close enough and tried to hug his brother, "She hurt you, I don't like people hurting my brothers."_

_Gabriel smiled slightly, "Your adorable, Cassie." He hugged him tight._

_"N'm not!" He laughed at the slightly pouted reply._

"Jess… Jess was an accident, Sam. Stop blaming yourself."

"Ruby? Amelia?"

"Sam, face it. We're both not good examples for working relationships. Remember Lisa?"

Sam sighed and slumped onto the couch, "Yeah…" He rubbed his face with his hand, "I don't know what to do, Dean."

"Apologize, bitch."

"Jerk. But how?"

"I don't know! You're the one with the soppy stuff."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, pulling a bitch face effectively.

_Dean rubbed his hands together nervously, "So I go up to him… And I tell him? Why does it see too easy?"_

_"Dude, it's Cas. He is head over heels for you! Just tell him!"_

_"Fine, fine. If he hates me after this, I'm blaming you."_

_"He wont, trust me."_

_"Romance guidance councillor. Maybe Stamford did do you some good."_

_"Just go, Dean!"_

"I'm not apologizing, Cassie."

"I didn't say you needed to."

"Ugh, just shut up."

"No."

"Why did you come here, Castiel?"

"To see if you were alright."

"Fine, I'll apologize!"

Castiel sent Gabriel a bewildered look, what just happened?

"Have you and Cas ever fought?"

"Yeah. But it's over stupid things, y'know."

"How did you apologize?"

Dean flushed, "Er…"

"Actually… I don't want to know." A short silence filled the room, "I'm going to go and get my phone. He should at least know I'm sorry."

"Good idea."

Sam quickly went and grabbed his phone before returning to downstairs, he typed out a quick message and pressed send.

_"So… You come in here often enough but I don't recall your name… Care to tell me." Sam rolled his eyes affectionately, "Well, Gabriel, if you really want to know why wait till now to ask me?"_

_Gabriel paused in mock thought, "Well… It takes a bit of courage building to talk to a face as sexy as yours."_

_"And that line works on how many girls?"_

_"Not just girls, guys too."_

_Sam laughed, "Sam. Sam Winchester."_

_"Gabriel Novak and here's your bill, Sam-a-lam." Gabriel quickly disappeared to serve more customers._

_"Bill… But I- Really, Gabe… Really?" Sam looked at the 'bill' and saw a number written on it with an added 'Call me – Gabe x' on the end. He laughed before collecting his stuff and leaving._

Gabriel grabbed his phone and typed out a quick message, apologizing. Before he could put it down, or throw it away, it beeped. It was from Sam. He read it quickly, a smile spreading over his face.

Sams phone beeped a few seconds after he sent the message, it was from Gabriel. He couldn't have…? He read it and smiled softly, "Seems like we had the same idea." He muttered.

He looked up at Dean, "Fancy taking me to Tricksters Treats like the old times?" Dean nodded, smiling, "Sure, I'll be your ditchable date."

Sam blanched, "Never, ever, say that to me again. C'mon lets get going." Dean laughed as they both headed out the door.

Gabriel hugged Castiel tight, "Thank you, Cassie…"

"For?" Castiel asked confusedly.

The baker sighed happily, "Listening and always being there."

"Okay?" Castiel was still confused. They both turned to the sound of the Impala pulling up.  
>-<p>

_**I'm sorry. Rumours are stupid. I shouldn't have believed them. Please forgive me. I love you and I don't know what I'd do without you... -Your Sammich.**_

_**Apologize aren't my thing. So, I forgive you. No wait that isn't the best way to phrase it. I forgive you? Will you forgive me? Ugh, this is why I don't do this stuff. **_

_**I love you and I don't want to loose you. Basically. That's what I'm trying to say. If I was actually the archangel I was named after I would wrap my six huge wings around you and never let go. Does that explain it? -Gabe x**_


	2. Reunion

Part 2

Gabriel bit his lip, watching as Sam got out of the Impala followed by Dean. He turned to Castiel, "I can't do it, Cassie." Panic bled through his voice, "I bet Sam doesn't actually forgive me or sa-" He was cut off as the bell above the door rung out.

Dean stepped in first and he grinned at Castiel, sending a small thumbs up in his direction. Then Sam stepped in and Gabriel turned back, tensing when he saw him. "I'm sorry…" He muttered. Sam gave him a confused look, "I don't know why you're apologizing to be honest… It was me who believed the rumours."

"I let the rumours start. Yes, I was a bit… Back then but that's because I was hurt by someone else and I wanted to prove what they said wrong."

-  
><em>["You're fat and ugly, Gabey. I only went out with you because I felt sorry for you." Kali sneered, "I admit, you wee sweet but then you got clingy and…" She shuddered, "I don't like clingy people." She glanced at Baldur beside her, "Knock him out, honey."<em>

_Baldur gave Gabriel a pitying look before hitting him again. The broken and hurt teen fell to the floor and Kali laughed, "Pathetic." She hooked her arm around Badlur's and pulled him away.]  
>-<em>  
>"It was stupid, I know. I'm stupid." He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off when Sam kissed him, "You're not stupid. You're brilliant. Don't ever say that again, I don't care about the rumours."<p>

Gabriel flushed slightly, "Thank you, Sammy." He hugged Sam tight and Sam gratefully returned it.

Dean grinned at Castiel, "Well… That went well." Castiel nodded, watching Sam and Gabriel, "Cas? You okay?" The mechanical asked. Castiel turned to Dean, "If we ever fight remind me to just kiss and hug you." Dean laughed, "Sure, Cas. Sure."


End file.
